Ep. 6: Delusional Niangniang
is the sixth episode from Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2. This is also the last episode of the Super Sentai Series to feature a Jigen Beast. Synopsis The Akibarangers try to get rid of Nobuo's fetish for robotic women when a new monster shows up and infatuates him. Plot While waiting in a line, General Tsu is approached by a girl dressed as a mascot character after getting in a fight and beaten by her, he decides to use it as a model for his next monster. Some time later, the Akibarangers come across a mascot character called Yuru-Chara Jigen distributing suspicious flyers and when she attacks some children, transforming them into things they hate, the trio realizes that it is another of Baros LoL's underlings and confront her in the Delusion World. However, Akiba Red somehow is enticed by her and finds himself powerless against the enemy, that proves herself too strong for just Blue and Yellow. Somehow, idol singer Choco-tan appears in the Delusion World to help the Akibarangers, and gains the upper hand against Yuru-Chara Jigen just to be defeated when Akiba Red instinctively protects the monster from her finishing move. Malseena then retreats with Yuru-Chara Jigen and when returning to reality, the Akibarangers learn from Hakase that somehow Choco-tan was replaced by one of Baros LoL's Oneeders, much to General Two's surprise as he was not aware that his monsters were affecting the real world until then. Akagi confesses that he was unable to confront Yuru-Chara Jigen because he has a strong fetish for shiny robotic girls, as his first crush was Colon, a female robot from Choujuu Sentai Liveman, the Super Sentai show prior to ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger''. Despite the others failures to have Akagi overcome his weakness, the Akibarangers return to confront Yuru-Chara Jigen, but once again Akiba Red drags down the team until he is contacted by Super Sentai narrator Nobuo Tanaka, who was hired by Hakase to encourage him, and he finally manages to stand his ground against Yuru-Chara Jigen. Upon transforming into Super Akiba Red, Akagi realizes that the Munyu Munyu Zubaan can be combined with his Moe Moe Z-Cune, forming the "Munyu Moe Zubakyuuun" and using it to finish Yuru-Chara Jigen. Before she explodes, Akiba Red reveals that he managed to fight her because he had covered his visor. Back to reality, Choco-tan returns to normal as Malseena informs General Two that Yuru-Chara Dimension has exploded massively from the Munyu Moe Zubakyuuun, and now that he knows the effect his monsters have in reality, he decides to use this fact by his favor. Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Luna Iwashimizu: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: * Kozukozu Mita: * ©Na: * General Tsu: * : * Yuru-Chara Jigen (Voice): * Yuru Sanae (Voice): * Himself: * Young Nobuo: Gallery vlcsnap-2013-05-20-07h45m23s11.png|The Jigen Beast Yuru-Chara Dimension introduces herself to Akibarangers. scg052813_2100_21.png|A mysterious caped heroine suddenly appears in the delusion.... vlcsnap-2013-05-20-08h14m51s37.png|....in which reveals that the mysterious figure was Choco Nagakawa. ak1.png|Akagi explains that his first crush was Liveman's assistant robot Colon when he was a kid. vlcsnap-2013-05-20-08h19m27s214.png|At the end of the episode, we see a molded sculpture of Tentoraiger inside package box, foreshadowing the next episode. Tropes and References *The monster this week by Tsu Shogun is a Dimensional Beast, a type of monster originally created by the Vyram in Choujin Sentai Jetman. *After Luna goes out from DVD store with Nobuo and Yuuko, the first episode Luna mentioned was Ohranger's Episode 36: A Direct Hit With Flatulence!!. * Nobuo Tanaka has provided narration for a handful of Super Sentai series as well as voiced Instructor Ritchihiker and Mister Voice. * Yuru-Chara Jigen is voiced by Haruko Momoi, who sings the theme songs for both seasons of Akibaranger, which was alluded to just before Yuru-Chara exploded brutally upon being struck by a Munyu Moe Zubakyuuun, as she then quoted the theme song for season one. ** Haruko Momoi later appeared as a guest star in Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk. * The Yuru-Chara Jigen plot on her fliers is a reference to the banned Ultraseven's 12th episode, which an alien tried to lure kids and suck their blood by giving away free watches. In this case though, you'd have to draw a rocket, which is far simpler than giving up bad habits. ** Because of its grisly nature of the storyline, this episode was banned in most Japanese national television, and the episode never been released on any tape or DVD releases in Japan until Youtube user GoodKineStuff uploaded the video from the banned Ultraseven episode. ** The reason for being banned is because in this episode, the "Hibaku Seijin" (A-Bomb Survivor Alien) from "Hibakusha" were exposed to radiation and headed to earth to drain the blood from humans to restore themselves. Hibakusha is a term which refers to the A-Bomb Survivors of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. World War ll survivors thought that it showed people who lived through the bombings in a negative light. * During the roll call, Nobuo recommends Abaranger's Episode 10 about the mushroom haircuts. In this episode, the monster of the week uses the mushroom wigs to brainwash the people. ** In response to Nobuo's recommendations, Luna then mentions about Episode 26, the episode that crossover with the fishing anime Tsuribaka Nisshi, where the character of the series, Hama-chan was featured in this episode. * Choco's appearance in the delusion world is a appearance crossover between Big One and Poitrine . * Nobuo mentions that most cute monsters in sentai typically have a true face that is more monstrous, and they use the cute face as a front. However, the revealing of the true face is a defeat trigger and generally makes things a lot easier for the heroes, Nobuo did not actually mention this, but it is likely part of why he insisted it show it's true face, Tsu Shogun was likely aware of this fact and made sure not to include this weakness. ** This refers to OO Batton from Gekisou Sentai Carranger 's Ep. 40: Naniwa Anyway, Scramble Intersection Robo!? and Dembey from GoGo Sentai Boukenger 's Task 37: The Yearned-For Showbiz World as both these characters shows their true face behind the cute face they possessed. ** Interestingly, the official Sentai which aired concurrently would use this sort of plot for a later episode. * At the cafe after they unable to defeat Yuru-Chara Jigen, it is revealed that when Nobuo was a kid, he was fall in love with Colon, the assistant robot from Choujuu Sentai Liveman as his first crush. Besides Colon, he admits that he also attrracted to the other smooth metalic robot during the series re-run: ** Peebo from Choudenshi Bioman. ** Mag from Choushinsei Flashman. ** Flowery Kunoichi Team Mask Version from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. ** Princess Multiwa from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. *** Interestingly Peebo and Mag are often considered males in their respective series. * After Choco was reverted back to normal, she sings Turboranger 's opening theme song. The real Shoko was really liked Kenta Satou's singing for the most of the Turboranger's songs, especially the ending theme "Zigzag Seishun Road". Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The ending this week is a cover of Yume wo Kanaete Dynaman, in particular an arrangement of the Dynaman ending originally performed by Sayoko Hagiwara. *Luna decides the fourth Akiba member should be Choco Nagakawa, a reference to famous nerd queen Shoko Nakagawa. Shoko Nakagawa is also a famous sentai otaku; she had applied many times for her Pink Ranger's audition. Choco's nickname Choco-tan is a reference to Shoko's nickname Shokotan. **There is a commercial for Petanko Choco which would mean "flat chocolate", but it's also a euphemism for "flat-chested girl". The girl in the CM is based on Shoko Nakagawa who also starred in a chocolate commercial before. **Akagi however rejects Luna's idea because Choco was very busy with her career as the advertising model. *When Choco was turned into okra by Yuru-Chara Jigen in the delusion world, Yuuko realizes that she likes tapeworms, but hates okra. **As a result from the delusion, she was turned into Oneeders, and appeared in the television show Totsugeki♡Hirugohan (Attack♡Lunch), which is a parody of Totsugeki! Tonari no Bangohan (Attack! The Neighbor's dinner). *Both Nobuo and General Tsu talk about friend of a friend, implying that General Tsu might had made Zuuban Aoi that Nobuo has. *This Episode Marks Yuru-Chara Jigen as the last of the Dimensional Beasts of Jetman. *Yuru Chara is a reference of Yurui Mascot Characters, in which they are in charge of the dress-up mascot used for promotions and stuff. *When Nobuo asked the others to put him in the test to counter his fears of metallic robot girls, Hakase wears a metallic suit with Gundam-like helmet and the Cosmic Heart Compact, the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon's transformation item on her belt. * This episode features the final appearance of Nobuo Tanaka in the Super Sentai series due to his death in 2018. DVD/Blu-ray releases Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 Volume 2 features episodes 4-6: Ep. 4: Delusional Goddess, Ep. 5: Delusional Import, and Ep. 6: Delusional Niangniang. AkibarangerS2 DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 2, DVD cover AkibarangerS2 Blu-ray Vol 2.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 2, Blu-ray cover References #http://www.jefusion.com/2013/06/the-banned-ultra-seven-episode-12.html Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa